Desperate ExSailor Scouts
by Rockin' Robin
Summary: Gone are the days when the Scouts fight evil to save the Earth. Their lives are now perfect...almost. Why did Amy, the happy woman, kill herself? Why is Mina sleeping with her gardener? Is Lita the perfect housewife everyone thought she is? Will Serena wi


Disclaimer:  
This story does not belong to me, nor shall it ever be. I'm just molding the dough of 'Desperate Housewives' and 'Sailor Moon'. Hope you like it. It's my first story so I hope you will read & review

Note:  
'…' Amy, narrator

(…) Amy's action

A school bus drives up the road. Friendly 'Good Morning's' are exchanged between neighbours. A woman pushes a baby carriage along, while a car pulls out of a driveway and drives down the road. Mina jogs past a fence on the sidewalk.

Amy Mizuno came out of her front door and down the porch steps, carrying a basket of flowers. She kneels in front of her flowerbed, and smells a flower, smiling faintly.

'Hi, my name is Amy. When you read this morning's paper, you may come across an article about the unusual day I had last week. Normally, there's never anything newsworthy about my life. That all changed last Thursday. Of course everything seemed as normal at first. I made my breakfast for my family.'

('Here we are. Waffles' Amy said cheerfully as she passed plates of pancakes to Taiki, her husband and Ryo, their son.)

'I performed my chores'

(Amy flipped a switch on the washing machine, and then lifted a basket of clothing off the machine.)

'I completed my projects'

(Amy stirred a paintbrush in a can of paint and painting a garden chair.)

'I ran my errands'

(Amy picked up the dry-cleaning and then retrieved the mail from the mailbox.)

'I did my homework'

('Marine Aqua…attack!' Amy a.k.a Sailor Mercury shouted as the monster froze in its tracks.)

'In truth, I spent the day as I spend every other day - quietly polishing the routine of my life until it gleamed with perfection.'

(Amy straightened a photo frame on top of the piano. She sighs with satisfaction, a contented smile on her face.)

'That's why it was so astonishing when I decided to go to my hallway closet to retrieve a revolver that had never been used.'

Amy took a box off a shelf in the closet. Looking worried and distraught, she shakily put a revolver to her temple. As she pulled the trigger, a loud shot is heard. With a soft thud, the petite figure of Amy Mizuno fell to the ground…

Mrs. Neherenia swerved her head round towards the direction of the Mizuno house, puzzled by the sound she had heard.

My neighbour, Mrs. Neherenia, who had been startled by a strange popping sound, discovered my body. Her curiosity aroused as she tried to think of a reason for dropping in on me unannounced. After some initial hesitation, she decided to return the blender she had borrowed from me 6 months before.

Mrs. Neherenia took a blender labeled "Property of Amy Mizuno" off a shelf, and hurries next door to ring the doorbell. Hearing no answer, she hurried to the side of the house, where she peered inside the window and saw Amy's dead body lying on the ground, a pool of blood next to her. She screamed as she hurried back to her own house.

"It's my neighbour. I think she's been shot, there's blood everywhere. Yes, you've got to send an ambulance. You've got to send one right now!" Mrs. Neherenia shouted frantically onto the phone.

Mrs. Neherenia hung up the phone. She stood in the kitchen, lips trembling, fighting tears.

'And for a moment, Mrs. Neherenia stood motionless in her kitchen, grief-stricken by this senseless tragedy. But, only for a moment…'

Mrs. Neherenia turned her head sideways, noticing the blender sitting on the kitchen counter.

She ripped the label off the blender, and put it back on her shelf.

'If there was one thing Mrs. Neherenia was known for, it was her ability to look on the bright side.'

The Next Day

Residents wearing black clothing and bearing plates and baskets of food were walking towards the YOUNG household.

'I was laid to rest on a Monday. After the funeral, all the residents of Wisteria Lane came to pay their respects. And as people do in this situation, they brought food.'

'Raye brought fried chicken. She had a great family recipe for fried chicken.

Flashback

Raye was talking animatedly in a conference room as she pointed at a projected screen with charts and figures, a room full of corporate businesspeople taking notes or watching as she showed her presentation, smiling with confidence.

'Of course, she didn't cook much as she was moving up the corporate ladder. She didn't have the time.'

Flashback

The doctor's office, where he performed a sonogram on Raye's exposed belly, as she lay in a chair watching the screen, laughing with excitement. Her husband, Chad, sad next to her as he watched with amazement at the sonogram, holding Raye's hand.

'But when her doctor announced Raye was pregnant, her husband had an idea.

"Why not quit your job?" he suggested, "Kids do much better with stay at home mums; it was so much less stressful."

Raye, who nodded hesitantly in agreement, skeptically at her husband.

'But this was not the case.'

Raye pushed a baby carriage with her free hand, looking weary. The Hino children, Twins Touya & Higashi, and the younger brother Kunzite, jostled each other as they walked on the sidewalk in front of the carriage, bickering rowdily with each other.

'In fact, Raye's life had become so hectic she was now forced to get her chicken from a fast food restaurant. Raye would have appreciated the irony of it if she stopped to think about it, but she couldn't. She didn't have the time.'

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Raye pushed in front of the three boys, trying to separate them.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she cried desperately as knelt in front of them with a stern look on her face.

"But, mum!" the three boys complained in unison.

"No, you are going to behave today. I am not going to be humiliated in front of the entire neighbourhood. And, just so you know how serious I am..." she said as she took out a piece of crumpled paper from her pocket.

"What's that?" Touya asked curiously.

"Sailor Mars' cell phone number," Raye replied curtly.

"How did you get that?" Kunzite enquired.

"I know someone, who knows someone, who knows Sailor Mars' good friend. And if anyone of you acts up, so help me, I will call Sailor Mars and tell her to blast you off with her fires of hell! You willing to risk that?" Raye replied crossly.

"Uh-huh," replied the kids, shaking their heads vehemently.

"Okay," Raye said as she tucked the paper back into her pocket, "Let's get this over with."

So, did you guys like it? I sincerely hope you do. Read and most importantly…enjoy! But after that, please push that lovely 'Go' button at the bottom left-hand corner.

Ta-ta,

Rockin' Robin


End file.
